


We'll Always Come Back to One Another

by themutesinger



Series: Raptor Your Heart Out [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Feels, Gen, brother bonding, mentions of dysfunctional relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutesinger/pseuds/themutesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach Mitchell comes to the realization that his brother needs to be protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Come Back to One Another

Zach came to the startling realization that his brother needed his protection on a clear Saturday afternoon when he was driving past the small nature park near his friend’s dorm. He saw a hunched over figure, their shoulders shaking, and saw something familiar in the pale gold of the person’s short curls. He pulled over to the side of the road and ran to the person, and as he got closer he could make out that it was a child crying. But it was only when he was inches away that his brain clicked and he realized that it was his brother before him.

“Gray? What are you doing out here? What happened?” His brother startled at the sound of his voice and looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and wet cheeks.

“Zach?”

“Yeah, I’m here Gray.” Zach knelt down and wrapped an arm around his brother, letting Gray hide his face into his side. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. Upon seeing his mother’s picture he swiped the screen to answer her call.

“Thank God. Zach, have you seen Gray? He left the house and we haven’t seen him in hours and I’m freaking out.” Gray peered up at Zach, shaking his head and silently pleading for something with his eyes.

“Uh yeah mom, we made plans to go out today, he said he was going to tell you but I guess he forgot. He’s with me now, and I’ll bring him back after dinner alright?” “Oh my God, I almost had a heart attack. Alright Zach, just tell me next time you’re doing this alright?”

“Of course mom.”

“Alright, I love you! See you later. Behave!”

“See you later mom.” He hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket then looked down at Gray. “Now, we’re going to go get ice cream and you are going to tell me why I just lied to mom for you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

—

Twenty minutes and two cookie dough ice cream cones later Zach and Gray were sitting outside the ice cream parlour on a sun warm metal bench.

“So, what’s going on bud?”

“Mom and dad were fighting again. But it felt so much louder this time and then I heard something break and I just wanted to get out, I couldn’t be in there anymore. So I snuck out the back door and then left through the back yard gate…”

“Gray…”

“I know it was stupid I was just… scared.” Zach sighed and wrapped one arm around his brother.

“Next time this happens call me and I will try my best to get out of whatever I’m doing to get you, okay?”

“But-”

“No buts, you’re my brother and if you don’t feel safe in that house it’s my job to get you out. I’m always going to be there for you.”

“Thanks Zach.”

“That’s what I’m here for bud.” Gray shoved the tip of his cone into his mouth then launched himself at his brother, smearing sticky fingers in his t-shirt, and nuzzling his face into Zach’s neck. Zach smiled and wrapped both arms around his brother keeping the remnants of his ice cream pointed away from his brother’s back. Once they finished Zach took his brother back to his dorm in the old green Bug his grandfather had given him for his eighteenth birthday where they got pizza with Zach’s roommate Andrew.

The sun was just starting to set when Zach took Gray home, parking on the curb in front of their parents’ immaculate lawn. He turned to his brother to pull him into a hug then ruffled his curls. “Remember what I told you alright?”

“Alright,” Gray replied. “Love you Zach.”

“Love you too bud.” Zach watched his little brother walk up to the door, pulling it open to be embraced by their mother, waving from the car then pulling away as the door closed. He knew he’d be waiting anxiously for the first time Gray called him, but he also knew that he’d drop whatever he was doing to come get him. It was his job to protect Gray and he would do whatever he had to from that day to make sure his brother was safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this instead of chapter 8 but the inspiration bug bit me so here you are!  
> This is pre- Jurassic World btw.


End file.
